marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Web of Spider-Man (CSV Movie)
It is the first installment in the Cinematic Spider-Verse franchise. The Web of Spider-Man is a 2022 super-hero movie starring Asa Butterfield as Spider-Man. It will be released on August 19, 2022 in the United States. Synopsis In 2022, Peter Parker is 16 years old and has been bitten by a genetically modified spider for 1 month and is trying to become a hero to honor his uncle Ben. But he will have to face the scientist 'Spencer Smythe and his Spider-Slayers and he will later create Peter's first big enemy : 'the Scorpion '! He must also fight '''Big Man, a mobster of the New York underworld, and his henchmen: the Enforcers, and must also help Betty Brant because his brother Bennet has bad numbers : Big Man !'' Casting * Asa Butterfield : Peter Parker/Spider-Man (First Appearance) * Meryl Streep : Aunt May (First Appearance) * Tobey Maguire : Uncle Ben (First Appearance) * Timothée Chalamet : Harry Osborn (First Appearance) * Margaret Qualley : Liz Allen (First Appearance) * TBA : Mary-Jane Watson (First Appearance) * TBA : Eugene "Flash" Thompson (First Appearance) * Lucy Boynton : Betty Brant (First Appearance) * TBA : Bennet "Ben" Brant (First Appearance) (Death) * Johnny Depp : Frederick Foswell / Big Man (Only Appearance) (Death) * TBA : Dan Crenshaw / Fancy Dan (Only Appearance) (Death) * TBA : Montana Bale / Montana (Only Appearance) (Death) * TBA : Bruno Shanchez Ox (Only Appearance) (Death) * Will Smith : Spencer Smythe (Only Appearance) (Death) * Diego Luna : Maximus "Max" Gargan/Scorpion (First Appearance) (Death) * Jeremy Irons : Professor Miles Warren (First Appearance) * Tom Hanks : J. Jonah Jameson Jr (First Appearance) * Tom Selleck : J. Jonah Jameson Sr (First Appearance) * Samuel L. Jackson : Joe Robertson (First Appearance) * Donald Glover : Randy Robertson (First Appearance) * TBA : Miss Arrow (Only Appearance) * Trey Smith : Alistaire Smythe (Cameo) * Gary Oldman : Norman Osborn (Cameo) * Oscar Isaac : Kraven the Hunter (Cameo) Production Following the success of "Spider-Man: Far From Home" and the failure of "Venom 2" and "Morbius", Sony and Disney make an agreement so they can both use the Spider-Man character. Sony decides then to reboot their Sony's Marvel Universe to make a Cinematic Spider-Verse. The film was done very quickly (pre-production, filming and post-production) to coincide with the 60th anniversary of Spider-Man and thus continue the "tradition" of previous Sony Spider-Man movies that came out in 2002 and 2012 while it comes out in 2022. Story The film begins in 2012, Peter Parker is 6 years old and plays in the garden of uncle and aunt while they and his parents chat in the living room. He likes to kill a spider, Uncle Ben coming to see what he does and sees him torturing the poor animal. He then asks why is he doing this and Peter replies that the spiders disgust him. Uncle Ben then tells him that Peter has the right not to love spiders but it's not because he's bigger than she has to take advantage of the fact that he's smaller and weaker than him. Too many pesrsonnes already do it in the world. And then told him "With Great Powers Come Great Responsibilities". Peter cries because he feels naughty but Uncle Ben caresses his cheek to tear him away and tells him with a smile that everyone makes mistakes, himself, Aunt May and even Peter's parents. After saying "parents", Uncle Ben stops to see if Peter does not ask questions but he does not suspect anything, Ben will talk to him later. Ben tells Peter that he is the kindest person he knows among all those he had known in his long life as he said. Peter replies that he is lying and that he is his kindest uncle. Ben then tells him to come into his arms and Peter tells him he loves and Ben answers him as well. Half an hour later Peter learned that Peter's parents were going on a trip for a while and Peter would stay with his uncle and aunt during that time. But they never came back for him. Ten years later (June 5 to be precise), Peter is awakened by his aunt May, who says that she has prepared pancakes for her birthday but May does'nt look good and Peter tells her "it's not the only birthday today, isn't it ?". She answers him then that "it's been a year now since he left, he misses me terribly". Peter trying to contain his emotions tells him that he knows it and takes her in his arms and she tells him that he keeps them together and starts to get old but Peter interrupts him and tells him that what she says to him is stupid, she is younger than she lets us believe. It is simply, the date that puts it in this state, that life is punctuated with tragedies and that each time we must overcome his sadness and smile at life, we must take maximum advantage. A moment of silence and emotion settles. "You're right but get out of here, you'll be late at school," May told him. Peter replies, "do not worry, I have another means of transport". Peter opens his jacket running his jacket running towards the door, we see the logo of his spider-suit. May says "good day, I love you". Peter answers him "me too" and he swings from web to web to high school. The "Web of Spider-Man" logo appears in the middle of the screen with this music playing. But on the way to high school, Peter hears strange noises. He approaches and perceives a strange creature : it is a shapeless robot that seems to look for something. Peter asks him if he looks for something and makes jokes that only him finds funny but the robot fixes it of his unique eye and a red ray comes out. Peter dodges and the robot begins to speak in a cold mechanical voice telling him to leave him alone, Peter asks what he is looking for but the robot tells him to mingle with his business and suddenly legs similar to those spiders come out of the android and they grab Peter and throw him against a wall. He is stunned by the shock and the time he finds his mind the mysterious machine has disappeared. Peter looks around and sees the letters OSCORP on the facade of the building that was attacked by the robot. Security agents then come out of the buildind and interrogate Spider-Man asking him what happened, they observe and mistakenly think that he is the culprit of the damage caused. He tells them it's not him but they do not believe it and then asks who did it, Peter tells them they will not believe it and then they ask him to come with them while the police arrive. Suddenly the web appears on the mouths of agents and Spider-Man flees. And he hurries to go to high school swaying from web to web as he always does. Behind the agents, who are insulting our young hero, stands the robot walking towards them. The sound of the four paws striking the ground is heard by the two men who turn around. The robot speaks again : "Sorry gentlemen, but you are not part of the plan" and his unique eye shines at a level and pierces the poor men before they have time to say a word. He then seizes the keys of one of the two agents and flees. The Midtown school bus arrives in high school, with students including Liz Allan, Mary Jane, Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn, a red and blue silohouette flying over them at full speed. "What was that ?" Flash exclaims worriedly. "Why were you scared ?" Harry asks him mischievously. "Not at all, I just was asking the question" replied Flash offended. In the broom closet of the school, Peter changes quickly. He had science lessons and the teacher did not do anything at all but not at all. On leaving he finds himself face to face with Miss Arrow, the cleaning lady who begins to argue. Peter tries to apologize but she does not give up the case and when she finally finished, he lost another five minutes and when he arrives at the door of the 1974 class, the bell rings. Peter opens the door timidly and a shrill voice sounds "Parker, I know it's you ! Hurry, we were talking about cloning!" Peter rushes to his chair "Excuse me, Professor Warren". The latter warns him: "Don't apologize, this is the last time you arrive late, next time I don't accept you in class !" Peter, ashamed and humiliated, pulls out his things when he hears Harry's voice, asks him what he's doing and has been waiting for him in front of the bus and in high school, and Peter, annoyed, tells him that he was celebrating his birthday with the only person in the world who remembers him. Harry replies that he is sorry to have forgotten and awkwardly wishes him a happy birthday. Peter does not know how to answer him thanks him and tells him that it does not matter because he is used to it. Harry feels awkward and and continues to write Professor Warren's lesson. At the end of the lesson, Peter's class does not run this hour and Harry comes to see Peter and asks for forgiveness but Peter tells him that it's not nothing and that he has to leave school because he he has nothing to do and just wants to walk around quietly to relax. Suddenly he meets the last person he expected to see : Aunt May ! She comes to see him and asks him what he does outside high school, he doesn't have class at that time and he relaxes a little. May tells her that she has to go to the bank to make a loan and Peter comes with her. More to come... Trivia * The film is based on numbers # 10 "The Enforcers !", # 20 "The Coming of the Scorpion !", # 25 "Captured By J.Jonah Jameson !", # 28 "The Menace Of The Molten Man !", # 26 "Never Step On A Scorpion !", # 52 "To Die a Hero!", # 58 "To Kill A Spider-Man !", #105 "The Spider Slayer !", # 107 "Spidey Smashes Thru !" ''and Annual # 19 ''"The Scorpion Takes a Bride !" ''of Volume 1 of the Amazing Spider-Man comics. '''Sequel' There will be a sequel in 2024 entitled "The Web of Spider-Man II : The Grim Hunt", the main antagonist will be Kraven the Hunter. Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Movies of Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Cinematic Spider-Verse Category:Films